Vehicles are generally equipped with a shock or damper system that works to cushion the ride when road conditions would otherwise cause a bumpy ride. There are instances, however, when the road conditions appear to be substantially smooth, and the passengers still may experience an objectionable vibration. This vibration extends from the floor of the vehicle, and may result from minor road irregularities and internally generated forces that are typically not severe enough to appreciably deflect the vehicle's main shock or damper system. As such, a passenger's ride may result in discomfort, even when road conditions appear to be substantially smooth.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a shock or damper system that substantially reduces such vibrations before the vehicle's main shock/damper system is relatively free to move.